


Kuroko no Quidditch

by Blossom



Series: Quick Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom/pseuds/Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For those of you who don't know," continued the announcer, "this is the international Junior Quidditch tournament held every five years! We've collected the best young players from across Europe and today they're going to go head to head with team Japan!"</p><p>In which the author replaces basketball with quidditch and tosses Kurobasu characters into the world of Harry Potter. And then the Mira!Gen destroy the balance of quidditch as we know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko no Quidditch

Harry sat in the stands, mouth gaping open at the scene before him. All around him he could hear the murmurs and cries of confusion. There was a high tension in the air, questions permeating it thickly, creating an atmosphere that had him fidgeting in his seat.

"They must be out of their bloody minds!" exclaimed Ron from beside him. "Those Japanese are absolutely bonkers, if you ask me."

Absolutely bonkers wasn't how Harry would put it, but it was up there in the category of 'poor life decisions'.

"What do they mean their Seeker is injured and they have no reserve? Why show up at all?" Hermione asked, worrying her bottom lip from his other side. "I wonder how this will affect international relations."

"They look like they're working something out." Harry could see the red-headed caption of the Japanese team talking to the referee. And he didn't seem to be distressed at all. "They'd have cancelled it earlier otherwise. I think."

Everyone watched in anticipation as a pink-haired girl emerged from team Japan's side of the arena. She was equipped in quidditch gear and looked entirely uncomfortable with the situation, clutching onto the broom like it was her last lifeline. And she wasn't even in the air yet.

"She's cute," said Ron, squinting to get a better look at her.

"Boys." Hermione sighed. She threw a despairing look at Ron. "Honestly Ron, is that all you can think of? She looks utterly terrified. I don't understand how she'll play."

"Wizards and witches!" boomed the voice of the announcer. "Sorry for the delay everyone, but everything has been cleared up and we're ready to get this game going!"

The crowd let out a collective sigh of relief. The aggravated tension dispelled to be replaced with a tension of a different sort. This one filled with excitement and promise. Harry sat up straighter in his seat, and he could see from the corners of his eyes his best mates do the same.

"For those of you who don't know," continued the announcer, "this is the international Junior Quidditch tournament held every five years! We've collected the best young players from across Europe and today they're going to go head to head with team Japan!"

Harry furrowed his brow. "How come our team is composed of many countries and Japan is made up of ... well, just Japan?"

"Oh," Hermione said, eyes brightening, "it has to do with a long and complicated history of border divisions. Did you know that during the goblin war of 452 the battle at Bluehorn ridge caused huge international conflict? In fact- "

"Oh bloody hell, Hermione. Don't do this at a quidditch game. We're trying to have _fun._ "

Hermione crossed her arms and shot Ron a dark look. "I hope you're aware that there are different standards of fun."

"Yes," he readily agreed, "but mine definitely do not match yours.

"Shhh!" Harry hushed them. "They're starting the introductions."

They started with the European team. The crowd cheered wildly as the different players from the different countries across Europe were introduced. They had just finished announcing the Seeker from the European team when their cheer squad started doing some elaborate dance routine with magic carpets.

"I still think Harry should've been the one to represent Europe," Ron said.

"Oh hush Ron. Krum is perfectly qualified." Hermione glanced at Harry. "Not that you wouldn't do a wonderful job Harry."

Harry shrugged. "They were right to choose Krum. He's got much more experience."

"Isn't he too old?" Ron asked bitterly. He was still sour about Hermione going with Krum to the Yule ball a few years back; though he was loathe to admit it.

"He just made the cut off," Hermione answered easily. "Because different countries have different ages when it comes to qualifying as an adult, they decided to allow those nineteen and under."

The European dancers ended their routine with purple fire and sparkling blue smoke. The crowd clapped and hollered as they sashayed off the pitch in manner that had Hermione frown disapprovingly.

"It's because of people like them that cater to idiots like Ron that society lacks in productivity."

"Hey!" Ron said. "I resent that!"

"Please give a warm welcome to Team Japan everyone! Now, just talk into the wand presented. There's a translator spell placed on it so you wonderful audience can get the details! Up first are the Chasers. Representing Japan we have Ryouta Kise, Daiki Aomine, and Tetsuya Kuroko. And- hey, wait! Where's the third Chaser?"

"Oh jeez. How many complications are there going to be for Japan?" Ron asked exasperated.

"Actually," a monotonous voice boomed, "I'm right here."

Harry swore that the entire audience did a double take, himself included.

"Oh ... so you are." The announcer chuckled embarrassed. "Didn't see you there."

 _'There was someone there?'_ was the general thought going through the audience.

"Acting as Japan's Keeper is Atsushi Murasakibara. And boy, when I saw him earlier, I couldn't believe how tall he was! It's hard to believe everyone on Team Japan is only fifteen or sixteen."

"Fifteen or sixteen?" Hermione repeated astonished. "That's unheard of! Maybe a few here or there, but an entire team?"

"As Japan's Beaters we have Seijuro Akashi and Shintaro Midorima. Akashi acts as the cunning captain of the team! And it's said that Midorima has never missed when it comes to aiming a bludger at an opponent. Ohh~ scary! Look out European team!"

"This announcer is a bit of an idiot, isn't he mate?" Ron commented.

"And last but not least! The newest addition to Team Japan is Satsuki Momoi, the beautiful flower of the team! You look a little nervous, though! Tell us. How does it feel to be honoured the final position? And tell us your quidditch history!

"Um," the girl sounded, in such a fashion that Harry believed her to be just as terrified as she appeared, looking quite like a quivering mess of gelatine. "I'm the manager of the team. The Seeker that was supposed to play was the true reserve." She laughed nervously. "To be honest, I'm afraid of heights."

Okay, maybe Ron was right. They really were absolutely bonkers.

"So Ron," Harry began, increasing doubt for the foreign team reaching alarmingly disappointing levels, "how does Japan usually do when it comes to quidditch?"

"Japan? To be honest, I haven't got a clue. But they've never been one of the top contenders, that's for sure."

"It's easy to see why," chided Hermione, her face the very picture of disapproval. "They're not very professional at all."

"Alright ladies and gents! Without further delay, let's get this match started!" boomed the announcer.

The announcer's hyperactive amount of energy was entirely lost on the crowd. It was easy to see why. The start of the game signalled the kick off from the pitch and, Satsuki Momoi, Japan's Seeker clung desperately to her broom that hovered five feet from the ground.

In fact, the audience was so busy watching Japan's Seeker with growing sympathy that they all jumped up in shock when the announcer's voice boomed, sudden and sharp like the crack of a whip, "Score! Japan's leading the game!"

A tingle shot through Harry's spine. _A goal? Already? But it's only been ..._ Harry looked at the clock and gulped. _It's only been twenty seconds._

The crowd watched as Aomine, Japan's center Chaser hollered a hoot and performed a reckless stunt on the way back to his side of the pitch. "Having fun down there Satsuki?" he called to the poor terrified girl.

"Shut up Aomine-kun. When this game ends ..." she let the threat hang.

"You'll what? I'll just fly away and you'll –ow! Hey! Tetsu, don't hit me!"

"Such behaviour is unbecoming Aomine-kun. Now let's keep playing."

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi squealed in adoration, forgetting herself for a moment and almost falling off her broom.

"Did we just give up a goal to a team that seems mental in every way possible?" asked Ron.

"Probably just a fluke," assured Hermione. "I mean, I wouldn't, but most people would subconsciously play less than optimal when against a team down a player. Well, down a player for all purposes."

Only it wasn't really a fluke. Harry watched as the Japanese team scored goal after goal. Leaving even the announcer dumbfounded as he said things like, "And Kuroko steals the ball ... Kuroko? Where on earth did he come from? Now it's over to Aomine. He shoots and it's in!" and other things like, "was that Chaser Doug Flemmington's famous barrel roll throw that Kise of team Japan just pulled off? It was done so smoothly and sharper than the original!"

"Team Japan," Harry breathed, never daring to look away from the pitch, "is ..."

"Bloody amazing," Ron finished for him.

"The only hope we have is winning is all on Krum," said Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd mention your precious Krummie."

Hermione's temper flared, "Ron, you-"

She stopped short as the person to her other side chuckled in what she'd swear was mocking way. Her anger flipped on the new person, and she asked in a grated voice, "Can I help you?"

"Mmm, me?" The stranger asked, an odd lilt to his voice. He smiled a politician's smile, only it wasn't clueless the way Fudge's was. It was carefully formulated with a razor sharp edge, the kind meant to cut his enemies in two. He readjusted his glasses. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean any harm. I just happened to overhear your conversation. I apologize, that was rather rude of me wasn't it?" Teeth peaked through his grin, and Hermione didn't feel apologized to at all.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is there something funny about what I said?"

"Not really," he chuckled some more. "Just," and his eyes slide open enough to reveal dark irises, "I couldn't help but think that you're grossly uninformed about Japan's players." He sighed and reclined further back in his seat. "I was hoping the European team would be better. I wanted to see Teikou put into their place. Alas."

"Teikou?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Teikou's school of witchcraft and wizardry. They're all from the same school you know. They've never lost a single game. There isn't a school team in all of Asia that hasn't been beat soundly by them."

"Yourself included?" asked Hermione, not liking this stranger's mannerisms at all. "I couldn't help but notice that you're Japanese."

The stranger still smiled, though his lip curled just enough to make it seem cruel. "Yes, myself included. But," and he appears jovial once more, "it looks like there will be new additions to the list of those defeated by Teikou. The youth of Europe's finest for instance. You're from Europe, I've gathered, it'll be like you've lost by extension. How tragic. I'm Imayoshi by the way."

Suddenly the crowd went wild. Krum dropped his frame to lay flat against the broom, gripped it tight, and plummeted into a crazy dive.

"Krum has spotted the snitch!" screamed the announcer, bringing the entire crowd to their feet.

Harry's entire mood lit up in an instant, the fire of his adrenaline flooded his entire body to fill every toe and fingertip. He flashed a grin at Imayoshi. "It doesn't matter how good they are if Krum catches the snitch now. Their Seeker isn't going anywhere."

To Harry's surprise Imayoshi let loose a barely controlled snicker. The light of the sun reflected across his glasses, obscuring his eyes. "You underestimate their abilities. It doesn't matter if their Seeker can't do anything. That's not how they play; they don't need someone to fill every position. To them victory is everything." He got up to leave. "And the end always justifies the means."

"Hey, where are you going?" shouted Ron. "Can't stand to see your precious country lose?"

Imayoshi blinked. "Lose? It'd be most entertaining if they lost. No, no. I've seen enough. I hope the North American match will be more exciting. I've heard some rumours about a certain loud mouthed red head on that team."

The announcer spoke a mile a minute. "If Krum gets the snitch the game will go to Europe. He reaches and- oh! Wow. That has to hurt! Midorima of Team Japan just hurled a bludger at Krum from all the way across the pitch! What impeccable aim! I've never seen such a feat! Krum doesn't look so good!"

"Wait, what?" Harry didn't know what to think.

Imayoshi cocked a grin that seemed even more sarcastic than the last. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're trying their best." He waved. "Bye now."

The entire audience watched the remainder of the match feeling as if they'd been dropped into another dimension. They watched Momoi who never left a tiny corner of the pitch. They watched as the Japan's Chasers decimated Europe's. Scoring goal after goal with frightening ease. They watched as Murasakibari used his extreme body length to catch all the balls before they shot through the hoops. They watched in horror as Akashi aimed the bludgers at all the players with such terrifying calculation while Midorima foiled Krum over and over again.

It wasn't until they were up by five hundred points that Midorima _let_ Krum, of all things, catch the snitch.

"That's not how quidditch should be played," Harry said to himself once the game ended. But all the while, all he could hear was that Japanese, Imayoshi's words: _Victory is everything_ , and _The end justifies the means_ , and thought to himself that that was a very sad way to play.


End file.
